fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Iceboys12co.
Day 1: I'm starting an Mega Man game. Yes. I'm serious. Hopefully. And I've already decided on the title, or at least the working title. It's Mega Man: Power Generation. A Mega Man classic game that I'm making, which basically involved in your usual Mega Man thing. With new original robot masters, and stages, with 3 or 4 playable characters to choose. Sorry if I don't have the time. I'll explain more tomorrow. Day 2: And yes. I'm making the tarot cards-themed fighting game on the wiki. This is Tarot Clashers. The 1 on 1 fighting game that will feature characters that represents the tarot cards. Think of it as Magical Drop(The puzzle game is also based on Tarot Cards.) as a fighting game of some sorts. The game will feature 22 characters in total, but for right now let see some first ones to reveal to be in this game. *0 -- The Fool: A small carefree jester-dressing person who is also an foolish cloudcuckolander with strange power. He can comes up with creativity and chaos. Nobody knows where he comes from as even he don't know if he have a place in the world. *I -- The Magician: A young brown-haired man with a brown jacket who can wield both an wand and a sword, who is wandering magician who want to see people's potential. He is probably be a shotoclone type character that can shot energy discs with infintie symbol on them, and beside that, he can use fire magic and light magic. *VII -- The Chariot: The brave scarfaced knight with silver armor and blue cape. He can wear a spear to fight and make combos, and is really fast and hard to catch up. *IX -- The Hermit: A wise tall old man with a beard and a hat, who is, like his tarot card said, a hermit. A wizard that can able to fight with his staff and uses magic to shield himself and grab opponents. See you tomorrow for the gameplay details and more characters. Day 4: The Gameplay: This is a 1 on 1 fighting game with tarot cards, but it does have some neat features. It has 2D fighting style with 3D characters, and it have a similiar gameplay as Guilty Gear, but it's reply on spells and the characters' unqiue traits that is based on their cards. They have your usual super attacks that also based on them. Three More Characters: *V -- The Hierophant: A tall man dressing like a pope, who is a member of a religion and have access to light powers. He can shoot crystal shards and use kicking to fight. *VIII -- The Strength: A strong-looking martial artist with a pet lion, who is short-tempered but very brave. His moveset mostly relpy on his fists and he is a strongest character. *XII -- The Hanged Man: A wooden-clothed thief who loves to hang in trees. He is a tricky characters who is not only fast, but also puts up traps for his advantage. Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Iceboys12co.